Devan Key
Devan Key is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the 1st year students in university. He is the main protagonist of the series. Background Official Description Devan Key is university student entering his 1st year and is Collins' younger brother and like Calum, he has cystic fibrosis and always brings an oxygen tank and nasal cannulas. When he and his peers were transferred to Auckland, New Zealand, they were staying in a creepy, old fashioned house. When exploring the place that night, something was glowing on the bookshelf. Luke accidently touched it when all of the sudden, he and his peers were falling down from the trap door to the underground. That's when they meet an old man who is the guardian. He is given the amulet of Flight which gives him the ability to fly and he can be able to fly faster. Whenever his powers are used, his pupils and irises disappear and his eyes become red. Volume 1 Devan Key is an American 21-year-old student with Aries-themed powers and is Collins' younger brother. He also has cystic fibrosis. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a red and black suit with red-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have short and flat light brown hair moved on the left, bright blue eyes and light tan skin with freckles. He brings an oxygen tank and nasal cannula along the way. He wears a grey shirt, black jeans and black and white shoes and wears a red bracelet on his left wrist. His sleepwear consists of a black sweatshirt and black sweatpants. He stands on 5 ft 11 and is of average weight. He has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality He is smart and optimistic but not as carefree as his brother due to his medical condition. He can be really smart and creative. He often gets pissed off whenever someone mistakens his disease with some other disease like 'cancer' or 'COPD.' He also seems to have a habit on saying the same things as Calum like 'but we have cystic fibrosis' or 'B. Cepacia.' In Chapter 3: To New Zealand, he is also afraid of spiders. Like his peers, he shows curiosity and an interest in university. He also has the habit of not waking up in time. He is also quite helpful when it comes to defeating darkeners. He is also playful like when he shows his surgical scars and g-tube port to Troye which made him feel sick. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Devan is American, Devan is a fairly French name which might not make sense since his brother's name, Collins is an Irish name. But despite this, they are both European names. Devan's last name, Key is an Anglo-Saxon name which also makes sense since both Collins and Devan have fairly European names. 'Devan' might be French for 'devine' Powers and Abilities Flight- His water power is first used in the Prologue. He can use it to fly around Chase. Speed- His speed power is first used in Season 6 when he can fly really fast. Trivia * Devan is one of the 9 main characters to have blue eyes(the others being Collins, Troye, Luke, Niall, Robert, Connor, James and Tristan) and one of the 25 main characters to be brunettes(the others being Calum, Justin, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Aidan, Harry, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James, Tanya and Ben) * He was born on 17 April 1998 which makes his Zodiac sign Aries and his powers are Flight and speed * He has been stating throughout the prologue that he also has diabetes * Devan with cystic fibrosis and cystic fibrosis related diabetes is reused from A Crazy EX Battle * Devan's unfortunate event is when he is having cystic fibrosis and is close to dying Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male Characters